Un simple pari?
by bugzbunny
Summary: James voit une fille demander à Severus pour l’accompagner au bal et celui-ci refuse! Sirius trouve cela louche… Une idée lui vint en tête et il 'demande' à Remus de l'exécuter. Ce dernier invite alors à Snape à l’accompagner au bal! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 Le plan de Sirius

Voici ma fic sur le couple Remus/Severus, c'est ma toute première en fait.

P.S. Elle va comporter 3 chapitres de la même longueur environ, donc elle ne sera pas très longue...

_(Il ne faut pas prendre en compte que les morsures de loups-garou ne sont effectives que lorsque celui-ci est transformé,_

_j'avais comment dire omis ce petit détail assez important... Bref, c'est dans la même journée que sa transformation, on va dire que ça crée des impacts si il y a morsures!)_

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété de la talentueuse et merveilleuse J. K. Rowling.

**Chapitre 1 : Le plan de Sirius**

James, Sirius, Remus et Peter marchaient dans l'enceinte de l'école tout en discutant de ce qu'ils prévoyaient faire durant la semaine avant les vacances de fin d'année. Un bal était prévu et ils n'avaient toujours pas de cavalières. Soudain, James vit une flamboyante chevelure rousse qui s'avéra être Lily et s'éclipsa.

- Au moins un qui aura une fille pour l'accompagner, dit Sirius d'une moue désespérée.

Il regardait aux alentours dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une fille apte à l'accompagner et se résigna lorsqu'il vit Pettigrow tenter maladroitement de lui faire de l'œil. Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, le rat avait toujours eu de l'admiration prononcée envers lui et il lui faisait souvent comprendre en voulant lui donner des becs visqueux et cela répugnait Sirius du plus haut point.

Lorsque James revint vers eux avec un large sourire aux lèvres, ils prirent la direction du parc pour profiter de la belle journée ensoleillé avant qu'elle ne finisse. Ils s'assirent côte à côte sur un banc pour réviser leurs notes de cours en potions, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à ce concentrer. James avait un surplus de joie et ne tenait plus en place, tandis que Sirius avait repéré une fille de son goût, et Remus à part, était extrêmement tendu car cette nuit était la pleine lune. Seul Peter semblait intéressé à ses leçons malgré le fait qu'il n'y comprenait strictement rien. Le silence fut interrompu par Sirius qui émit soudainement son mécontentement.

- Fiche le camp espèce de graisseux!

Snape avait eut le malheur d'entrer dans son champ de vision lors de sa contemplation d'un spécimen femelle.

- Non mais il fait exprès! s'écria Sirius en colère et prêt à se lever pour l'écarter de sa vue.

Mais James l'en empêcha rapidement. Il pouffa de rire en analysant la situation de plus prêt et par ce qu'il cru comprendre, une fille de Serpentard, très laide, mais une fille tout de même, venait de demander à Snape de l'accompagner. La fille en question rougit et tourna les talons d'un air boudeur après avoir formulé sa requête. Les maraudeurs se regardèrent interloqués. Non seulement une fille avait demandé à Snape de l'accompagner, mais il avait visiblement refusé!

- Quel imbécile! Il s'imagine peut-être trouver mieux avec la tête qu'il a! s'écria Sirius.

Il se frotta les mains d'un air malicieux avant de s'avancer en direction de la Serpentard.

James, Remus et Peter observèrent Patmol pendant un bon moment lorsque celui-ci se décida enfin à terminer son entretient et revint vers eux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu étais parti faire? demanda Lupin.

- Je suis allé demander à cette jolie demoiselle, il fit une grimace à l'évoque de ce compliment totalement erroné, si elle voulait bien avoir un cavalier pour le bal.

Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, James, de même que Remus, se retenaient entre le rire et le dégoût. Leur visage exprimait un profond questionnement tandis que Pettigrow était émerveillé devant tant de courage.

- Bien évidemment, elle m'a dit oui, mais je lui ai pas dit que ça allait être moi.

- Bonne fête d'avance! dit-il à l'approche de Peter.

- Et ne remercie pas! ajouta-il avec mégarde, car il savait que le rat n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir de le bécoter tellement il jubilerait. En effet, il lui donna un bisou et Sirius se retenu pour ne pas gerber avant de continuer ses explications.

- Figurez-vous qu'elle est allée demander à Snape de l'accompagner que parce qu'elle avait perdu un pari. Il me semblait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir de filles assez folles pour faire ça volontairement. Mais elle ne s'attendait tout de même pas à ce qu'il refuse.

- C'est louche si vous voulez mon avis, répondit James.

Pettigrow s'intéressa soudain à la situation et plein d'espoir, émit son hypothèse.

- Vous croyez qu'il est gay?

Un sourcil arqué en guise de questionnement, Sirius dit : Il faut savoir!

***

- QUOI?! Vous êtes fous? Il en n'est pas question!

- Allez Moony, ça va être drôle! Et tu sais, tu nous doit bien ça, répliquèrent ensemble Sirius et James.

- Vous devoir quoi?

- Un service en échange de tous les soirs de lune qu'on passe avec toi, dit James.

- Je vous ai jamais demandé de m'accompagner.

- Non, c'est vrai, mais on est tes amis et on ne te demande qu'une petite faveur en retour, ajouta Sirius en battant des cils pour lui rappeler en quoi consistait sa ¨mission¨ : séduire Severus Snape!

Remus accepta avec réticence. Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas la paix tant qu'il n'acceptait pas. Il ajouta cependant qu'il ne lui formulerait sa requête qu'une seule fois et que s'il refusait, il ne l'achalerait plus. Ses amis firent la moue et lui demandèrent d'être tout de même convainquant afin d'observer sa réaction. Sinon, leur plan rimait à rien.

Il se rendit donc en direction de la bibliothèque, là où il voyait le nom de Snape d'inscrit sur la carte des maraudeurs. Il devait trouver le courage de lui demander s'il voulait venir avec lui au bal, sans trop le brusquer. Sinon, il était évident qu'il saurait que c'était un plan afin de le ridiculiser. Remus se répétait sans cesse qu'il allait faire un fou de lui et que Snape n'accepterait jamais sa proposition. La situation était bien trop étrange pour paraître normale. Il était plongé dans ses songes et ne regardait pas où il mettait les pieds quand soudain il heurta quelque chose. Le quelque chose en question poussa un cri de douleur en recevant les livres de son agresseur en plein ventre et le foudroya de son regard le plus noir.

- Tu pourrais faire attention un peu! lança t-il.

- J'ai pas fait exprès, répondit Remus.

- Si tu regardais plus souvent devant toi ça n'arriverait pas.

- Je te signale que si tu avais regardé toi aussi on ne se serait pas foncé dedans!

Snape, encore par terre, prit un de ses livres et le lui lança en pleine figure.

- Mais t'es fou ou quoi? cria le loup-garou.

Décidément, ça commençait mal. Comment l'amadouer à accepter ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander après ça? Devant le regard menaçant de Snape, il prit conscience qu'il ne voulait pas aggraver les choses encore plus entre eux. Ils ne s'aimaient pas, ce n'était pas nouveau et Remus en savait parfaitement la raison. James et Sirius, en particulier, qui ne cessaient jamais de l'embêter. Il ne s'en mêlait pas, car il n'avait jamais aimé se moquer des gens, il était pacifique. Et plus particulièrement envers Snape, dont il jugeait préférable de ne pas embêter, non parce qu'il avait peur de lui, mais…. Il avait déjà vu le Serpentard en colère après ces deux amis et, les observant de loin, il l'avait vu mettre une féroce raclé aux vantards! Bien sûr, ces deux amis ignoraient qu'il était au courant de cette scène, il leurs en avait surtout pas parlé.

Mais depuis ce temps, le loup-garou avait été intrigué par l'attitude de Snape, qui après la bataille, s'était effondré sur le sol la tête entre ses mains. Ainsi, pendant les cours, il tentait de lui démontrer qu'il était n'aimait pas le comportement de ses amis. Il s'était même éloigné d'eux depuis quelque temps. Ils l'avaient sans doute remarqué, car aujourd'hui, ils ne cessaient de le suivre. Il aurait pu croire que c'était une marque de soutient de leur part en cette journée de pleine lune, mais apparemment non, puisqu'ils ne lui en avait même pas parler. Au lieu de ça, il s'était fait entraîner dans un pari stupide en guise de dettes ¨amicales¨. Quels amis! Il ne souhaitait même pas les revoir ce soir. Alors pourquoi obéir à leurs conneries? Il n'y était pas obligé! Il en avait assez de se faire manipuler. Il ne voulait pas d'ennuis… et ne voulait pas jouer de Snape. Arw, pourquoi avait-il accepté ce pari idiot!

Il le savait très bien… Il avait accepté le plan de ses ¨amis¨ pour essayer de se rapprocher de Snape. Ça lui donnait un bon alibi pour lui parler et qu'ils ne se doute pas de quoi que ce soit. Remus était intéressé, sans trop savoir pourquoi, par l'aspect de leur stratagème qui consistait à découvrir l'orientation de son collègue.

Mais Snape ne semblait pas reconnaître pour autant son indifférence aux bêtises de ses amis et haïssait tout autant chacun des maraudeurs. Remus était affecté par cela. Étrangement, il ce souciait de ce qu'il pouvait penser de lui. Peut-être ne l'aimait-il tout simplement pas à cause qu'il savait qu'il était un loup-garou?

Il reprit soudainement conscience de la situation en sentant le regard mauvais de son ¨ennemi¨ posé sur lui. Snape se releva avec difficulté et continua sa route en maudissant Remus. Celui-ci ramassa ses livres et courut à sa rencontre.

- Snape, attend!

L'interpellé se retourna vivement, toujours sous le coup de la colère et arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

- Excuse-moi. J'ai pas fait exprès, dit le loup-garou.

- Oui tu me l'as déjà dit, répondit-il avec froideur en reprenant sa route.

Remus immobile, regardant Snape au loin, hésita et finalement, courra à toute allure le rejoindre. Comme poussé par l'adrénaline et la folie, il voulu savoir la réaction qu'il aurait s'il criait sur un coup de tête: Dit, tu veux bien m'accompagner pour le bal?

Il réalisa à pleine qu'il l'avait vraiment dit, que Snape s'arrêta net comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre et se retourna encore plus violemment que la fois précédente. Mais cette fois-ci, son visage était encore plus expressif. Il regardait avec dégoût Remus qui reprenait son souffle.

- Mais t'es fou ou quoi?

Le loup-garou sourit à cette remarque qu'il avait lui-même utilisée plus tôt. Snape, ébranlé restait planté là, les yeux ronds sans bouger. Après quelques temps, il fini par ouvrir la bouche et au grand étonnement de Remus, des sons en sortirent.

- Oui, je veux bien.

Il allait lui apprendre à ne pas le prendre pour un idiot! Il se doutait bien que c'était un de leurs autres plans pour se moquer de lui. Seulement, cette fois-ci il allait leur montrer qu'il valait mieux ne pas jouer à ce petit jeu-là avec lui. Il savait bien aussi que le loup-garou ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa réponse soit affirmative.

- Qu-qu-quoi? l'entendit-il répondre.

- Tu m'as gentiment offert d'être ton cavalier et j'ai accepté.

- Mon cavalier? dit Remus comme pour lui-même.

- Oui, tu as bien compris, ce sera toi ma cavalière.


	2. Chapter 2 Accident & révélations

Merci à ceux qui ont mit des reviews. ^^

Sahada, Kahorie, Hiryu-san.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété de la talentueuse et merveilleuse J. K. Rowling.

Voilà la suite ;

_- Oui, tu as bien comprit, ce sera toi ma cavalière._

**Chapitre 2 : Accident et révélations**

- Oh non, c'est hors de ques…

Remus n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut projeté violemment sur un mur. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés sous le coup par surprise, il pu apercevoir un nez autre que le sien à proximité et il sentit une bouche se presser contre la sienne. Prit de panique, il voulut se défaire de cette emprise en se débattant furieusement lorsqu'il goutta à du sang dans sa bouche. Il réunit tous les efforts possibles pour parvenir à se sortir de cette position quand il réalisa qu'il n'y avait plus de bras qui le retenaient.

Snape était agenouillé sur le sol, la main portée à sa lèvre inférieure pour empêcher des gouttes de sang de se répandrent. Remus, terrifié et venant de comprendre la situation, demeura muet. Il senti son estomac se contracter et sa gorge devenir sèche.

- Je-je-je suis désolé, parvint t-il à articuler.

Snape leva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un regard qui en disait long.

- Désolé? DÉSOLÉ! hurla Snape fou de colère et virant au rouge malgré son teint blafard. Je suis sûr que c'était un des plans de Sirius et James! Mais je ne pensais pas que tu étais assez cruel pour le faire!

Il avait crié si fort qu'il en tremblait. Il était sous le choc de s'être fait mordre…

- J'ai pas fait exprès, répondit Remus. Si tu ne m'aurais pas… embrassé, il avait du mal à réaliser que Snape avait vraiment fait ça, ça n'aurait pas fini comme ça!

- J'ai pas fait exprès, dit Snape en imitant Remus. C'est rien que ça qu'tu sais dire?

Le regard menaçant, il défiait Remus de répliquer.

Après quelques temps de silence, il tourna les talons en grimaçant de douleur. Sa lèvre l'élançait et ses mains également. Il avait serré si fort les points par l'excès de colère qu'il s'était encré les ongles dans la peau. Il continua son chemin en broyant du noir.

Remus le regarda s'éloigner en ayant l'estomac encore plus contracté qu'avant. Il se sentait profondément coupable. Il devait aider Snape même s'il n'avait pas fait exprès de le mordre.

Sans trop savoir s'il valait mieux le suivre, il parti finalement à sa rencontre. Lorsque Snape remarqua que Remus le suivait, il s'arrêta net, faisant ainsi renverser son prochain.

- Pff, regarde jamais où il met les pieds… murmura Snape en se dirigeant vers les toilettes, fulminant.

Il se rendit aux lavabos pour nettoyer son visage et sa lèvre boursouflée. Elle était fendue et lui faisait atrocement mal. Qu'est-ce qu'il mord fort ce loup! pense t-il. Ce loup… Ce fichu loup! Le concerné vint se poster à ses côtés et Snape, fou de rage, lui assomma un féroce coup de point en pleine figure.

- AIEEEEE! dit-il juste avant d'en recevoir en second en plein ventre puis un troisième à l'épaule. Snape s'apprêta à récidiver quand Remus l'en empêcha en hurlant d'arrêter et de se calmer.

Fou furieux, Snape abaissa son poing levé mais en fut pas moins calmé pour autant.

- ME CALMERRR! cria t-il a plein poumons. Il tenta de reprendre ses esprits pour ne pas perdre complètement la raison en posant ses mains sur le bord du lavabo. Il leva la tête vers la glace et se fit peur lui-même tellement son visage était déformé par la colère.

- Tu me demandes de me calmer après ce que tu viens de me faire!

- Écoute-moi, aujourd'hui c'est la pleine lune au cas où tu ne le saurais pas et tu vas te transformer. Alors t'auras besoin de conseils pour revenir vivant au château si tu veux mon avis.

- C'est à cause toi que je vais être ce monstre! C'est bien ça que tu voulais non? Ça coïncide étrangement bien avec cette nuit n'est-ce pas!

Il se tourna et regarda son ennemi étendu sur le sol. Il n'avait aucune pitié envers lui, il l'avait bien mérité. Il dominait Remus de toute sa grandeur et savait parfaitement qu'il était en position de force par rapport à lui en se moment. C'est alors qu'il souleva Remus de terre par le collet de sa chemise. Il était plus léger qu'il l'aurait pensé.

- Tu vas me le payer, dit-il sur un ton de vengeance.

Remus avait vu Snape qu'une seule fois en colère et jugeait préférable de ne rien dire. Sa colère s'apaiserait ainsi plus facilement. En effet, celui-ci déposa le loup sur le sol, plus dû à l'épuisement, mais tout de même. Il s'éloigna ensuite de Remus pour se diriger vers le fond des toilettes dans un cabinet. Il referma brusquement la porte et puis ce fut le silence total.

Remus se massa la figure et se regarda dans le miroir. Des ecchymoses commençaient déjà à faire leurs apparitions et il avait la pommette gauche boursouflée. Des larmes glissaient sur ses joues, mais il ne s'en souciait même pas. Il se rappelait combien il avait été en colère après celui qui l'avait transformé en loup-garou. La situation actuelle était différente en tous points. C'était un malheureux accident, mais il n'en était pas moins innocenté. Remus s'en voulait à lui-même et non à Snape pour sa réaction excessive, car était-elle vraiment excessive?

Ce qu'il frappe fort pour sa taille, pensa t-il. En plus il m'a soulevé! Je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable d'une telle chose... Il entendit soudain quelque chose et il se tu mentalement.

Snape pleurait…

Remus s'avança doucement vers sa cabine et rendu devant, s'assit délicatement devant la porte. Il ne voulait pas le presser ni lui imposer sa présence, mais il sentait qu'il devait être là. Et puis il ouvrirait la porte quand bon lui semblerait. Mais l'ouvrira t-il après tout?

Quelque temps plus tard, il entendit rouler du papier de toilette et il vit de longues jambes se plier dans la même position que lui derrière la porte. Il entendit le verrou tomber et la porte s'ouvrir. Snape enroulait autour de sa main droite le papier en guise de bandage. Remus observa sa main et constata qu'elle était enflée. Il s'était cassé les jointures. Snape se leva et reprit du papier puis entoura son autre main.

Remus le regardait toujours lorsque Snape se décida enfin à le regarder dans les yeux. Sa respiration était saccadée et ses yeux tout rouges. Il avait véritablement pleuré.

Des minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux prononcent le moindre mot. Ils restèrent un en face de l'autre, pensifs, le regard baissé.

Remus leva progressivement les yeux vers lui et remarqua que des larmes silencieuses affluaient, venant s'échouer sur sa robe déjà mouillée. Remus se senti encore plus coupable en le voyant de la sorte. Il n'avait qu'une envie et c'était de lui venir en aide, mais il n'osait pas parler. Snape rompit le silence…

- Aide-moi, dit-il, le regard toujours baissé et noyé de pleurs.

Remus hocha de la tête, n'essayant même pas d'utiliser sa voix qu'il était sûr, était disfonctionnelle en ce moment.

Remus se leva et attendit que Snape en fasse de même, mais il semblait figé. Remus comprit pourquoi lorsqu'il entendit des voix provenant de l'entrée. Sans réfléchir, il poussa Snape dans la cabine pour se cacher. Ils ne devaient surtout pas par être surpris ainsi. Attriqués comme ils étaient, ça paraîtrait étrange. Lorsque les intrus passèrent proche de leur cabinet, Remus se raidit et posa ses pieds sur le siège de la cuvette. Ils ne devaient pas se douter qu'il y avait deux personnes dans la même toilette, sinon ça allait être pire! Mais dans quel merdier s'était-il encore mit!

Severus retint son souffle. Il venait d'apercevoir deux paires de pieds en dessous de la porte.

- C'est Servillus. Regardez il porte encore ces vieilles chaussures toutes décousues, dit Pettigrow de sa voix innocente.

James et sa foutue bande! Manquait rien que ça. Snape fit un regard noir à Remus qui paraissait visiblement inquiet. Il ne voulait pas devoir justifier tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Pettigrow, toujours à son fidèle poste d'espioneur de dessous de cabine de toilettes remarqua que du sang coulait. Snape le remarqua aussi et porta rapidement une main à sa bouche.

- Qu'est-ce que ne va pas Servillus, tu t'es fait bobo? rigola Sirius.

- Fiche le camp! répondit Snape.

- Pas tant que tu sortiras gentiment de ce compartiment, ajouta James.

Remus pâli a vue d'œil ne sachant pas quoi faire. La situation paraîtrait vraiment louche aux yeux de ses amis.

- Allé sort immédiatement! T'es constipé ou quoi? gloussa Sirius de rire.

- Allé! J'ai envie moi! ajouta-il sur un ton impatient et ayant reprit son sérieux.

Connaissant bien Sirius, il était certain qu'il n'allait pas tarder à défoncer la porte, alors Remus eut une idée et la murmura à l'oreille de Snape. Celui-ci n'était guère enchanté par son plan, mais c'était le seul qu'ils avaient. Ainsi, Snape empoigna la gorge du loup et ouvrit la porte.

Les maraudeurs arrêtent subitement de rigoler en voyant leur ami aux prises de leur ennemi. Ils le retirèrent sans problème des bras de Snape et l'examinèrent en constatant les dégâts.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? On dirait qu'une horde d'hippogriffes colériques t'a piétiné! dit Sirius.

- Ce n'est rien Sirius. Snape et moi avons eu une chicane c'est tout, dit-il pour le défendre. Mais il ne parût pas assez convainquant et Sirius souleva Snape des airs pour le propulser contre une cabine.

- ARRÊTE! Remus s'approcha de son ¨supposé¨ ennemi et le secoua pour savoir s'il allait bien.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends? Ce salopard t'as frappé c'est maintenant à lui d'en subir les conséquences.

Remus le regard mauvais, ordonna qu'ils le laissent tranquille. Conscient de paraître dans le camp adverse, il ajouta :

- Vous ne voyez pas qu'il est fendu à la lèvre? C'est moi qui aie commencé.

Les maraudeurs virent que leur ennemi était amoché et en bien mauvais état. Il était encore plus blanc qu'à l'ordinaire.

Sirius fit signe à Remus de le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent vers le couloir, laissant Snape seul aux prises de James et Pettigrow.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé? demanda Sirius, inquiet et à la fois fâché.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit.

- C'est pas comme ça que c'était censé se dérouler…

- Tu t'imagines peut-être qu'il était ravi que je l'invite au bal? le coupa Remus. Bien évidemment qu'il ne se douterait de rien… dit-il sarcastiquement. Toi et James n'arrêtez pas de l'humilier et de l'écœurer! s'emporta t-il. Il n'est pas idiot, il a bien vu que c'était un de vos plans.

- Tu y es allé trop vite. Fallait être subtile, lui reprocha Sirius.

- J'ai pas le goût de jouer des gens! répondit Remus, dégoûté.

- Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit… ajouta-il pour lui-même.

Remus regarda son ami avec l'intention de mettre fin à cette discussion déplaisante, quand il vit Snape sortir des toilettes d'un pas rapide, visiblement très en colère. Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder le loup et continua son chemin. Remus se promit d'aller le rejoindre après avoir clarifié certaines choses. James et Pettigrow sortirent également des toilettes et Remus eut une forte envie de les assommer. Qu'avaient-ils fait pour remettre Snape en colère?

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait? demanda-il, sec.

- Rien. Il l'a cherché et on s'est vengé, répondit Snape.

- Vengé! Vengé de quoi?

- Mais enfin, il t'a fait mal! dit James.

Remus avait le visage crispé et le regard noir. Il regardait successivement les maraudeurs.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend? demanda Sirius, interloqué.

- Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude, ajouta Pettigrow.

- Ha toi, ta gueule ! répondit Remus, agacé.

Sirius et James ne prononcèrent plus un seul mot, et Pettigrow fit semblant d'être vexé. Il eut un regard presque menaçant qui fit penser à un porc qui plisse les yeux au soleil. En temps normal, à cette comparaison, Remus aurait fait un effort pour ne pas s'esclaffer, mais là il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de rire. Il se tint debout à contempler le sol et à s'intéresser à ses motifs. Après quelques minutes, James, lassé d'attendre, s'en alla. Pettigrow le suivit à la hâte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? l'interrogea Sirius, une fois les autres éloignés.

Remus ne répondit pas.

- Étonnamment, je peux être sérieux et compréhensif parfois, dit-il doucement . Dit-moi ce qu'il y a…

Après un long moment de silence, Remus se décida à parler. Sirius était son meilleur ami même s'il lui en voulait, en partie à cause qu'il l'avait presque obligé à accepter un pari, mais aussi parce qu'il était si détestable envers Snape. Malgré tout, il considérait Sirius comme un frère et avait peur de sa réaction à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui révéler.

Snape, il avait souvent rêvé de lui sans jamais osé en parler à personne… Depuis le jour où il avait dû se mettre en équipe avec lui en potions. Ses amis le plaignaient, mais Remus se réjouissait d'être avec un élève studieux pour une fois. Ça faisait changement qu'avec ses amis et il n'était donc pas victimes des nombreux accidents, le trois quart étant causé par Sirius et James pour attirer l'attention sur eux et le reste par l'incompétence de Pettigrow.

Lorsque le cours fût commencé, Remus et Snape allèrent chercher les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication de la potion demandée. Une fois en mains, ils les étalèrent sur leur bureau et commencèrent le Philtre de Paix. Snape se chargea de mélanger les ingrédients tandis que Remus les coupait et les lui donnait afin qu'il les ajoute. Il s'efforçait de faire de son mieux, car s'était une potion très délicate à préparer. Il s'avait aussi qu'il aurait probablement à la refaire pendant les B.U.S.E.S. alors il examinait les faits et gestes de son coéquipier.

Quand Snape lui demanda le dernier ingrédient, l'essence d'ellébore en flacon, au moment où Remus lui donna, il effleura sa main et eut une drôle de sensation. Il senti une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir et lui monter aux joues. Il était devenu rouge, il en était sûr et il se sentait mal à l'aise. Snape le regarda, lui aussi mal à l'aise et Remus eut l'impression, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il avait rougit également. Jusqu'à la fin du cours, ils se lancèrent des regards furtifs et Remus senti son cœur battre à tout rompre lorsque Snape lui dit aurevoir. C'était du jamais vu à ces yeux.

Lorsque Remus s'endormit cette journée-là, le visage d'un garçon aux yeux noirs l'accompagna dans ses rêves.

- Tu m'entends ? demanda Sirius.

Remus prit une grande bouffée d'air et dit courageusement :

- Sirius…hum hé bien je suis…je suis gay!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_(J'ai encore de la difficulté à poster des chapitres –' quand je les modifie les corrections n'apparaissent pas… grrr j'sais pas trop comment m'y prendre ! xD Désolé si ça vous envoie des messages chaque fois, parce que moi j'en reçois à chaque fois…)_


	3. Chapter 3 Confrontation & transformation

Bon hé bien c'est le dernier chapitre, oué j'avais dit qu'elle n'était pas très longue cette fic

Alors bonne lecture et j'espère que vous avez aimé quand même.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété de la talentueuse et merveilleuse J. K. Rowling.

**Chapitre 3 : ****Confrontation**** & transformation **

Cela devait faire presque qu'une heure que Remus cherchait désespérément Snape dans tout le château. Il se faisait de plus en plus tard et était près d'abandonner lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait toujours sur lui la carte des maraudeurs. Il se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt et l'ouvra rapidement. Le nom de Snape figurait à la bibliothèque. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou là?_ pensa t-il.

Remus se rendit donc à l'endroit où il était. Il trouva Snape dans le rayon des livres de potions avancées, là où n'y avait quasiment jamais personne, assit par terre avec un livre devant la figure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire! répliqua Snape.

Il avait dit ça tout en prenant soin de garder son livre devant la figure. Remus sourit légèrement quand il réalisa que Snape ne lisait pas.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment crédible…

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas crédible?

- Ton livre. Il est à l'envers…

Snape se rendit comte que Remus disait vrai et abaissa son manuel. Il lança un regard noir au loup et fourra brutalement le volume dans l'étagère la plus proche. Au moment où il tenta de se lever, il poussa une douloureuse plainte. Remus l'interrogea du regard, mais Snape l'ignora et tenta à nouveau de se lever en s'appuyant sur sa jambe gauche. Il vacilla et grimaça de douleur, mais réussit à faire quelques pas.

- Comment t'es tu rendu ici en étant blessé de la sorte?

- L'adrénaline. J'étais en colère, dit-il entre deux gémissements.

Snape continua d'avancer en chancelant et faillit tomber.

- Où vas-tu comme ça?

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas Remus le suivi.

- Je t'accompagne, dit-il en lui offrant un appui. Snape fit non de la tête et boita jusqu'à la sortie. Pourtant, il dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne serait pas capable de se rendre bien loin sans aide. Remus s'avança et plaça son bras gauche sur son épaule et sans attendre son consentement et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Quand Snape réalisa où Remus l'amenait, il résista.

- Il faut bien te soigner. Moi ça peut aller, mais toi tu as peut-être un os cassé. Snape savait bien qu'il avait raison, mais il refusait catégoriquement d'aller à l'infirmerie de peur que l'infirmière découvre qu'il allait devenir un loup-garou. De plus, les os ne se ressoudait pas seulement qu'en quelques minutes et il ferait bientôt nuit. Remus comprit la situation en regardant l'heure et entra seul dans l'infirmerie avec une idée en tête.

Lorsque Pompom le vit, elle voulut absolument le soigner, mais il refusa en prétendant qu'il avait une retenue ce soir et lui demanda des béquilles. Mme. Pompom encore plus inquiète regarda ses jambes, mais constata qu'elles n'avaient rien. Elle donna tout de même une paire de béquille au garçon qui disait avoir mal et l'obligea à revenir demain pour l'examiner de plus près.

Snape attendait Remus au tournant d'un couloir un peu plus loin et fût étonné de voir son collègue revenir avec des béquilles et non avec une potion. Il les prit néanmoins sans broncher.

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la sortie lorsque Sirius, James et Pettigrow arrivèrent aux pas de courses vers eux. Snape eu tout juste le temps de se cacher derrière une énorme gargouille.

- Remus! Attend nous bon sans! s'écria Sirius.

Le loup se tourna pour faire face à ses amis.

- On t'a suivi depuis le deuxième étage, dit James essoufflé. Tu ne nous as même pas vu? Et pourquoi tu étais avec Snape? demanda t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Sirius et James le bombardèrent de questions.

- C'était pour le plan James! répondit-il à sa place. On t'a cherché partout depuis une demi-heure, ajouta t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais?

- Et puis? T'as apprit des choses intéressantes? le coupa James précipitamment.

- Non rien, menti Remus. Il ne voulait pas dire ce qui s'était passé et puis il n'était sur de rien. Il vit Sirius afficher une drôle d'expression.

- Où est Snape? Tu étais avec il y a deux minutes, l'interrogea t-il.

- Il est parti dans son dortoir, menti Remus. Après ce qu'il avait lui avait dit, il avait le pressentiment que Sirius se doutait de quelque chose…

- T'en mieux. Pauvre toi, je te plain d'avoir passé autant de temps avec lui! dit James.

- Ce n'était que quelques heures. Et je te ferai signe que c'est à cause de toi et de ton stupide plan, dit-il en pointant Patmol.

- Pari. Un pari. Et rien ne t'obligeais à l'accepter tu sais.

- Mais tu m'y as bien incité en disant que je vous devais quelque chose!

- Oui c'est vrai on a fait pression. Mais c'était pour rire. On ne pensait pas que tu prendrais ça autant au sérieux! répondit James.

Remus en avait assez. Alors que c'est lui qui devrait leur en vouloir, c'est eux qu'ils lui en voulaient. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose et c'était qu'ils s'en aillent. Même Sirius. Malgré la confidence qu'il lui avait faite, il ne lui avait pas avoué ses sentiments envers Snape. Ça jamais. Il l'aurait mal prit c'est sûr, déjà qu'il avait eu de la difficulté à accepter son aveu. Et puis, avec cette journée mouvementée, il n'avait pas l'intention d'avoir encore plus d'ennui qu'il en avait déjà eut et provoqués. Il n'arrivait plus à y voir clair. Remus réalisa soudainement que Snape était à proximité et qu'il devait avoir entendu tout ce qu'ils avaient dit.

- Bon on y va, dit James. Ils entamèrent quelques pas et se retournèrent lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que Remus ne les suivait pas.

- Non. On n'y va pas. J'y vais seul cette fois.

- Mais voyons Moony. On t'y a toujours accompagné, assura James.

- Pas ce soir.

- Mais c'était prévu, comme à toutes les pleines lunes.

- Non, vous n'en avez même pas parlé de toute la journée. C'est là que vous vous souciez de moi? Il est un peu tard.

- Mais ça peut être dangereux si...

- James. Laisse-le, le coupa Sirius en s'avançant vers Remus et le serra dans ses bras.

- Va sous le saule, tu seras à l'abri là au moins. Et fait bien attention à toi. Je n'ai pas envie de te retrouver comme à la première fois. Il lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule et ensuite il se dirigea tranquillement vers les dortoirs. Il avait vu que Snape n'était pas dans son dortoir, mais plutôt caché derrière une statue. Il ignorait pourquoi Remus lui avait menti, mais il comprit qu'il ne souhaitait pas leur présence ce soir. Il craignait ce qu'il pourrait ce passer s'ils n'étaient pas avec lui, mais en même temps, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il avait confiance en Snape parce qu'il avait toujours aidé son ami en lui fabriquant des potions tue-loup. Il était différent envers lui, peut-être parce qu'il ne l'embêtait pas autant qu'eux. Il se dit qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal puisqu'il était certain que Remus serait en position de force par rapport à lui, suite à sa transformation.

James et Pettigrow, ne comprenant pas la situation mirent un moment avant de rejoindre Patmol et firent une brève accolade à Remus au passage.

Snape sorti de sa cachette en émettant un grognement plaintif. Il plaqua ses mains sur son ventre. Remus, sentit l'heure approcher et lui fit signe d'avancer promptement vers la sortie. Lorsque Snape se remit de ses douleurs, ils filèrent aussi vite que sa jambe blessée le lui permettait, en direction du saule cogneur.

Remus l'amenait vers l'arbre quand Snape ralentit soudainement. Il regarda de haut en bas le grand arbre et fit une grimace de protestation. Remus savait bien que ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. L'année passée, Sirius lui avait joué un tour en l'ayant conduit sous l'arbre pendant la transformation du loup-garou. Mais cette fois-ci, la situation était bien différente… et pressante.

Contrairement à Remus, Snape n'avait jamais ingurgité de potion tue-loup et sa transformation s'avérerait plus complète et plus douloureuse, mais aussi plus rapide. Il n'aurait donc pas besoin d'entrevoir les rayons de la lune pour se changer en loup.

- Il faut faire vite. Je ne veux pas te retrouver à l'orée d'un lac demain matin.

Snape était méfiant. Non seulement il était totalement bouleversé par la situation, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer ce qui allait bientôt se produire. Remus s'approcha de lui et il fit un pas en arrière.

- Écoute si on ne va pas là-dessous, on risque de finir très mal, crois-moi. Alors, si tu tiens à la vie et que tu ne veux pas te retrouver parsemé de multiples cicatrices hideuses toi aussi…

- Ce n'était qu'un pari hein? Je m'en doutais bien…

Remus comprit qu'il était plus affecté qu'il n'osait le montrer.

- Non. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple pari.

Il vit Snape relever la tête et il poursuivit :

- Snape, je…

- Sirius et James sont tellement prévisibles que j'ai tout de suite su identifier de qui venait l'idée, dit-il en le coupant. Mais inévitablement, tu les as suivi dans leurs conneries comme tu sais si bien le faire, ajouta-il sur un ton accusateur.

Remus se senti vraiment vexé. Oui il pouvait être suiveur, mais il n'embarquait pas dans leurs stupidités. Il se contentait de les regarder, désintéressé. Snape devait l'accuser de ça. Mais aujourd'hui, il était vrai que c'était lui qui avait agit.

- Snape, je m'excuse. Sincèrement, je ne souhaitais pas me payer ta tête et te faire du mal. Je… je suis vraiment désolé.

- Mouain. Mais ça n'arrange en rien le mal qui a été déjà causé et je…

Remus ne pu contenir plus longtemps ses émotions et serra Snape dans ses bras en lui promettant que rien ne lui arriverait.

- Je vais veiller à ce que tu ne finisses pas comme moi la première fois.

Snape se sentit apaisé par l'étreinte de son camarade et comprit que celui-ci était sincère et profondément désolé de sa situation.

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé la première fois? Le ton de sa voix semblait rempli d'inquiétude et Remus en fût ému. Mais Snape ne fut pas soulagé lorsqu'il l'entendit répondre qu'il n'avait eu conscience que de très peu d'événements de sa nuit et qu'il s'était réveillé à l'aube, totalement démuni en pleine forêt et recouvert de profondes entailles ensanglantées. Il avait été étonné de savoir qu'il était encore vivant en constatant qu'il avait très probablement déboulé la falaise entière. Il le trouvait également chanceux de s'être cassé qu'une jambe et que ces amis l'ait retrouvé avant que quelqu'un d'autre ait pu l'apercevoir.

Ses coupures n'avaient jamais complètement guéries et Remus grimaça en les regardant. Snape, qui n'avait rien manqué de l'échange, effleura timidement de sa main les blessures du loup-garou. À ces endroits, sa peau était plus pâle et plus lisse. Ça ne le répugnait pas, au contraire, ses cicatrices lui donnaient un certain charme. Il avait l'air accablé, avec ses cheveux châtains constamment en bataille, et ses marques ne faisaient qu'accentuer cette évidence. Remus releva tranquillement la tête suite à ce toucher si envoûtant et regarda intensément les indiscernables prunelles de son compagnon et remarqua que ses iris, malgré le fait qu'elles n'étaient quasiment pas voyantes, avaient brusquement changées.

Sa transformation allait bientôt s'effectuer! Il le saisit par la main et l'entraîna rapidement dans son refuge. Snape poussa des cris stridents de douleur. Il lui semblait que chacune de ses entrailles se déchiraient. À l'entrée de l'antre chambre, il immobilisa Remus en tenant fermement sa main qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâchée.

- Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée que je puisse t'attaquer férocement une fois devenu animal? dit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Le loup dû admettre qu'il n'avait pas songé à cette possibilité. L'inquiétude le gagna lorsqu'il commença à sentir son ventre s'étirer, suivit de l'apparition de ses griffes. Il enleva ses vêtements sous l'œil observateur de Snape.

- Ça ne sert rien de les garder, ils finiront indéniablement par se déchirer. J'ai déjà trop souvent gaspiller et ça coûte cher de tout racheter à la longue. Il garda uniquement son slip et Snape rougit lorsque Remus se retourna. «_Bonté divine qu'il a un corps parfait!_» pensa-t-il. Il devina que celui-ci attendait qu'il fasse de même et il se vit en train d'enlever sa robe, même s'il ne se rappelait absolument pas d'avoir voulu faire ce geste.

7-

Remus se réveilla en baillant. Il avait quelques membres ankylosés dû à la raideur du lit sur lequel il avait dormi. Il se frotta les yeux et les ouvra pour regarder les alentours. Il était toujours sous le saule cogneur. Heureusement, il était samedi et il n'avait donc pas de cours.

Il aperçut ses vêtements sur le sol à quelques mètres de lui, ce qui lui rappela qu'il avait la fâcheuse habitude de se retrouver nu comme un ver à l'aube. Sirius, James et Peter, eux, puisque c'était une transformation volontaire, gardaient leurs vêtements sur eux, mais ce n'en était pas de même pour Remus. Il était un peu gêné, mais c'était ses amis et ils n'avaient jamais fait de remarques déplaisantes sur ce fait. Ils ne dormaient juste pas dans le même lit que lui. _Et ils ne le feraient pas de sitôt s'ils s'avaient…,_ pensa t-il.

Les maraudeurs et lui avaient découvert que de se rendre à cet endroit avant sa transformation faisait en sorte qu'au lendemain, il se réveillait à la même place sans trop avoir subit de dommages. C'est bien connu, une fois la transformation complète, la personne transformée n'est plus la même et reconnaît personne, même pas ses amis. Un problème de taille pour eux et pour lui, mais Remus avait un avantage. Son sens de l'orientation était plus développé. Quoi qu'il en soit, il revenait toujours dans son refuge et avait moins d'égratignures.

Ils avaient donc amené quelques meubles, dont une commode remplie de couvertures et un petit lit pour ses nuits.

Il poussa les couvertures, ramassées en tapon sur lui, vers le bas. Il ne se sentit pas pour autant apaisé de la chaleur. Il se raidit lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose frémir. Ou quelqu'un… Il en oubliait presque la présence de Snape! Bien sûr, lui aussi devait être là et dans le même état que lui, nu. Il rougit à cette pensée.

Il sentit une main taponner à la recherche de couvertures. Il les prit et les glissa sur Snape encore endormi paisiblement. Il l'admira un instant et se pencha pour écarter une mèche de cheveux de son visage. Il était dos à lui et Remus voyait ses longs cheveux noirs reposer sur ses épaules blanches. Il avait le goût de mettre sa main dedans pour les caresser. Ce qu'il fit doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Ils étaient doux et fins et ce malgré le fait qu'ils étaient mêlés. Remus constata que les siens n'étaient pas mieux en fait de nœuds et il avait des brindilles un peu partout.

Snape changea de position en se tournant de façon à être face à Remus. Ses couvertures s'abaissèrent légèrement et Remus pu distinguer des formes… _Ah mon dieu!_ Le loup se retourna vivement, le cœur battant. Cette proximité entre lui et Snape le rendait profondément mal à l'aise. Il décida qu'il était plus que temps qu'il aille enfiler ses vêtements quand il sentit à nouveau une main en quête de couvertures.

Remus ré habilla Snape et s'apprêta à sortir du lit lorsqu'il sentit pour la énième fois la main de son ami. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était pour saisir la sienne. Snape s'était réveillé, ou était réveillé depuis longtemps, et s'était glissé habillement derrière lui. Remus eut un léger frisson lorsqu'il sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Il sentit deux bras hésitant lui encercler la taille, éliminant ainsi totalement le peu d'espace qu'il restait entre eux et augmentant considérablement leurs contacts corporels. Il cru que son cœur allait arrêter de battre et il était sur qu'il avait manqué un battement. Il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il retira les couvertures devenues bien trop chaudes. Snape le serra encore plus si cela était possible. Le loup se défit tranquillement de son étreinte pour venir se poster face à lui. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il constata que Snape était aussi nerveux que lui, sinon plus. Il le soutint, ne le quittant pas des yeux tout en continuant de se tourner.

Les yeux de Remus étaient si grands et lumineux que Snape ne pu s'empêcher de s'avancer tremblant, vers ses lèvres. Les yeux toujours ouverts, il pu discerner l'étonnement et l'extase de son geste dans le regard de Remus. Il prit une bouffé d'air et avança sa bouche sur la sienne. Ce n'était pas vraiment leur ¨premier baiser¨, mai celui-ci était passionné et… amoureux, à la différence du premier qui était inattendu et brutal. Il appuya plus fortement sa bouche sur la sienne. Remus se fit moins réticent et il y prit goût. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Snape le prit immédiatement dans ses bras, gêné qu'il puisse voir tout son corps.

Remus ne voulait plus jamais se séparer de lui.

- Ré embrasse moi Severus, murmura t-il, désireux.

Snape passa une main dans ses cheveux et lui mordit délicatement l'oreille. Le loup comprit rapidement le jeu et fit de même à son partenaire. Il descendit ensuite le long de son cou en le léchant. Snape reprit de plus belle, dans le cou de son compagnon. La respiration de Remus augmenta et il prit le visage de Snape entre ses mains. Nez à nez, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques temps, puis Remus fixa les fines lèvres de Snape avec une convoitise non dissimulée. Ce dernier ouvrit les lèvres pour faciliter la venue de la langue du loup dans sa bouche. _Que c'est bon!_ Le désir l'emporta soudainement sur la gêne et ils s'observèrent quelques temps, silencieusement, découvrant en même temps le corps de l'autre tout en s'enlaçant, puis se ré embrassèrent avec plus de force. Manquant de souffle, ils durent reprendre à de nombreuses reprises leur respiration.

Ils faisaient qu'un et ils étaient épanouis. Personne n'aurait pu enlever leur bonheur, mais l'interrompre, peut-être…

- MOONY! SNAPE!

Les consternés sursautèrent et s'enroulèrent dans les couvertures aussi rapidement que possible, honteux d'être ainsi découverts. Ils virèrent du rose au rouge vif.

Suivant leurs débats depuis l'entrée, les maraudeurs étaient sidérés devant ce qu'ils voyaient.

Eux, ils virèrent au blanc au vert.

Remus aperçu un Sirius en retrait, avec une mine quelque peu dégoûtée, mais moins surprise.

James remarqua son absence de réaction et l'interrogea du regard.

- Tu étais au courant?!

- Oui, et non.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit!

- Parce que je lui ai demandé, répliqua Remus.

Un moment de silence inconfortable s'installa sans qu'aucun ne dise ou fasse quoi que ce soit, sauf Peter qui essuya la bave qu'il avait sur le bord de la bouche.

- Moony, t'as vraiment mauvais goût! dit Sirius sur un ton désespéré.

James hocha de la tête positivement, suivi de Peter qui ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, en totale transe.

- Peut-être, mais tu me dois maintenant mes 5 gallions!

- Pff.

Remus se leva du lit en s'enroulant d'une couverture.

- Oh oui, tu vas me les donner sinon…

Il prit un air menaçant et à la fois enflammé en s'avançant vers lui.

Les yeux de Sirius grossissent suivi d'un sourire bien trop prononcé pour paraître naturel et il se dirigea vers la sortie d'une façon très peu subtile. Remus poussa son jeu de séduction jusque sur James, qui prit sans tarder la même direction que Sirius. Peter fut plus coriace à faire déguerpir, mais Severus eut la bonne idée de sortir sa baguette et de le menacer… _Toujours aussi aimable ce Snape! _rigola t-il intérieurement.

- Où en étions-nous déjà?

Remus eut pour réponse la sensation d'une bouche pressée contre ses lèvres et d'un corps s'agrippant à lui avec vivacité. Et ils continuèrent à profiter pleinement du moment, sans peur d'être à nouveau dérangés.


End file.
